


Can't Lose You Too

by americanhoney913



Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F, Soft Jane, bomb scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Bravo puts a paw on her leg, the feel of their connection reassuring. “In these circumstances, we do what we must, Jane.”
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Can't Lose You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reysrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/gifts).



> Jane- Bravo  
> Elena- Sampson  
> Sabina-Titus
> 
> Note: A dæmon is the physical manifestation of a human soul, made from Dust, that appears at the moment of the child’s birth. The gender of the dæmon is usually opposite their human. This manifestation takes the form resembling the personality of the human when they reach full maturity.

Jane groans as she wakes up. Her whole body aches and she sighs as something wet presses against her nose. She blinks her eyes open and finds herself staring into her Tamaskan dog dæmon’s worried eyes. His coat looks black and she can see he’s covered in soot.

“Thank goodness,” he says, “I thought you were dead.” He lets her lean against him as she stumbles to her knees, coughing at the smoke from the small fires everywhere. “Come on. We have to get out of here. It’s not safe.”

“Sabina,” she says through a cough. She stumbles to her feet, resting her hand on Bravo’s head, feeling him shake under her touch. She scratches behind his ear and he sighs against her, muscles tense for danger. His ears flick back and forth and he steps in front of her, nose to the ground as he sniffs around. She feels the tension in her body too, their bond strong, and she can tell he's worried about Sabina, just like she is. He's not injured even though she runs her fingers through his fur to check.

“Help,” a raspy voice whispers from somewhere closeby. “Please, help!”

“Over here,” Bravo calls. He paws at the ground, following the coughing and the moans of pain. Jane follows after him and falls to her knees. Sabina’s cheetah dæmon, Titus, pants and scrambles at the floor, pushing his shoulder into a column on top of Sabina’s legs. It’s not doing anything and he snarls, tail twitching in agitation.

“Please,” Titus says as he sways on his feet. Sabina’s out cold and it looks like the cheetah’s hanging on by a thread, just to make sure she's going to be alright. Jane’s surprised he’s been able to stay awake this long. Probably out of pure desperation.

Bravo allows Titus to lean against him and Jane can almost feel Sabina’s exhaustion against her own skin through her connection with her dæmon. “We’re going to go somewhere safe,” Jane tells the worried cheetah and he slumps over, finally succumbing to exhaustion that transfers from Sabina to him. He falls into Bravo, who grunts and slowly lowers himself to the ground, allowing Titus to sleep against his side, his breathing heavy.

The whole first floor is in ruins, columns like the one Sabina’s trapped under gone. There’s fire coming from the doorway leading into the open space and Elena’s room has crumbled into almost nothing. Jane, without saying a word, asks Bravo to check on her while she deals with Sabina.

Jane grunts as she lifts and pushes away the column, reaching down to pull Sabina out from the tangle of rebar, holding her head so she doesn’t knock it on anything. The blonde mumbles, her nose wrinkling, and Jane lets out a relieved breath. Of course, if she was dead; Titus would be golden Dust in the wind by now, but it’s still reassuring to know that Sabina’s breathing and alive.

“She’s gone,” Bravo says as he slides into the space beside her. “Elena’s gone. And so is Sampson.”

“We can worry about that later,” Jane says. “Maybe someone got her out. I don’t know. But we need to get Sabina somewhere, get her checked out.”

“Take her to Fatima,” Bravo suggests as Jane picks Sabina up, cradling her in her arms. “She can help. She trusts you now, and she’s got the medical stuff.”

Jane nods, her eyes stinging from both the smoke and the idea that Elena’s gone and Sabina’s hurt. She should have known better. Should have sensed it. But Sabina did. Sabina pushed her out of the way, Titus doing the same to Bravo. So insync with each other. Whoever was on the other end of the phone either had really good timing, or they knew the bomb was going to happen. 

“I’ve already lost Elena,” Jane whispers to her dæmon, “I can’t lose her too.”

Sabina mumbles something, but doesn’t wake up. She carries the woman to the nearest car and breaks the window. Bravo lopes after her, nosing into her leg after she unlocks the car and puts Sabina in the back seat. “What about Titus?” Bravo asks, putting his front paws on the door, looking down at Sabina. “We might be able to travel far from you due to training, but not while injured.” He pushes off the door and lands on all fours again. “I don’t think I can carry him out.”

“I guess I…” Jane swallows back the nausea. She knows the unspoken rule. Everyone does. The one line you don’t cross is touching someone else’s dæmon. She clenches and unclenches her fists. She can do this. She can pick up Titus and put him with Sabina in the back seat. She looks down at Sabina and her nose tingles with the onslaught of tears. She’s just starting to get to know the other Angel, is getting used to being part of a team. If this goes bad, she could lose Sabina forever.

Bravo puts a paw on her leg, the feel of their connection reassuring. “In these circumstances, we do what we must, Jane.”

She nods and steels herself, taking a deep breath. Bravo stays at the car, watching her as she wanders back into the safehouse. She finds Titus sprawled on the floor where Bravo left him, on his side with his belly exposed. He’s breathing heavily, a cut on his side echoing the wound on Sabina’s chest. His fur looks matted the spots grey with dust.

“I’m so sorry,” Jane whispers. She leans down and, swallowing her nausea, touches Titus’ fur. She feels like throwing up, but she takes her time. She can feel Bravo shuddering where he stands by the car, his fur on end, hackles raised. Jane runs over once she gets clear of the rubble and Bravo noses open the door. Sabina’s squirming, her brow furrowed, whining and moaning. “Sorry… Sorry… Sorry…” Jane whispers as she slides Titus on top of Sabina and shakes out her hands once she’s fully let go.

She can’t shake the disgusted feeling she has, but she pushes through.

“You did the right thing, Jane,” Bravo says as he hops into the passenger seat. “She’ll forgive you.”

Jane nods and hotwires the car, pulling away from the burnt rubble of what was once their safehouse.

She can only pray that Sabina does. Both for breaking that sacred trust and for letting Elena slip through their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I love combining my favorite things together, and I love the idea of Charlie's Angels and dæmons. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If I get enough positive response, I might do other scenes from the movie as well. There might be a second chapter of the scene where they're at Fatima's place getting patched up.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
